Solis Invictus
by azedume
Summary: Ou "dia de imolar o Touro". Presente do Amigo Secreto de Natal do grupinho Palaestra. Ficou bem soft porn isso...
1. AER

**Primeiro: **É MARMELADA, PORRA! É a segunda vez que eu tiro o pilantra do Dark Shaka (agora já meu bródi das fanficagem) em Amigo Secreto do grupinho Palaestra lá do Facebook; e como ele me introduziu (ui) indiretamente nesse ship, essa fic é mais pra mim mesmo do que pra ele ahueahuehuho. E, bem, é mais um ensaio ou experimento do que presente, mano Shaka. É um headcanon semi-UA que eu desenvolvo uns pedaço novo a cada conversa contigo, e você já conhece grande parte dele. Enfim, cara. Espero que você goste. Mesmo se não gostar, eu tenho ideia pra mais umas fic, então eu compenso o fracasso desse roteiro em argumentos vindouros.

**Segundo:** a fic tem como base o pentagrama venusiano/luciférico e o mito do deus Mitra (que faz aniversário dia 25 de dezembro, hein). Tem umas alegoria aqui e acolá e, sim, eu falo sobre coisas que eu não sei aqui, mas admiro o pouco que conheço e me serve de plena inspiração. Então, aos manjadores, perdoem a ignorância de secularizar tão grosseiramente suas coisas.

**Terceiro:** SUGIRO que vocês ouçam o álbum "The Mysteries" do projeto "The Gnostic Trio" de John Zorn enquanto ler. Pra entrar bem na vibe e tal...

**Quarto: ENTÃO É NATAL, A FESTA PAGÃ. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO SENHOR MITRA!** flw

* * *

**AER  
**_Ou Intelecto_

**A** fumaça cruza os véus do quarto, me encontra.  
É enjoativo, mas gosto de observar a silhueta esguia - a sombra projetada por conta das velas ritualísticas - através dos tecidos. Gosto de ouvir os mantras que recita em sua língua morta, rude, mas não menos bonita. Os braços se movimentam, quase decorei os padrões. Está entorpecido, viajando por planos astrais que poucos da Ordem sabem - ou conseguem - alcançar, assim como seu mestre fez quando o iniciou nos Mistérios, seguindo as tradições de seu povo.

Adormeço por fora.

:

Me pego envolvido numa discussão pouco convencional. Lembro como começou. "Mas você não foi iniciado em nenhum rito grego?" eu estava surpreso; seria indelicado, mas quase fiz menção a seu mestre - sua recente desgraça. "Não. Em nenhum..." ele parece mais feliz - ou menos amargurado - quando estamos em aqui em Jamiel. Deixa os cabelos desgrenhados, os nós desfeitos, os pés descalços. Seu desleixo é a prova do desprendimento ao material. E fico feliz por vê-lo assim.  
Foi por isso que ele veio até mim, mas não se sentou ao meu lado. Apenas estendeu a mão e fez carinho em meu queixo, densa e lentamente caminhando até fugir do alcance de minha visão. Sem tirar a mão de meu rosto.

- Nem nos Mistérios de Elêusis?

- Nem nos Mistérios de Elêusis, Aldebaran de Touro - ouço a voz logo às minhas costas, próximo a minha nuca - há um universo além da terra onde você pisa.

Há algo de solene em seu tom. Ainda mais quando pronuncia a alcunha que recebi em seu árabe impecável que aprendeu em tantos anos de existência - mais de um século possivelmente.

Sua mão abandona meu rosto, desce por meu ombro, toma meu pulso. Me puxa de modo indelicado até o quarto. E eu vejo um sorriso em seu rosto.

Mu. Envolto em mistérios. A começar pelo sorriso, provavelmente.  
Uma incógnita. Seu único enigma que não sei se quero decifrar.


	2. IGNIS

**IGNIS  
**_Ou Animus_

**É** o último andar da torre e os uivos do vento não nos distraem.  
Posso ver o prazer em seu rosto – um prazer desesperado, ávido há muito por essa distração. A sensação de ser invadido não é, de todo, interessante. Mas a paixão nos quadris irrequietos, os olhos fechados, a força sutil de quem se agarra a um objeto de esperança, isso sim, muito me desperta o interesse.

Posso sentir seus pelos arrepiarem quando minhas mãos o adornam carinhosamente. E seus quadris não cessam até que seus olhos revirem e um gemido escape de sua boca, ao passo que ele tenta recuperar o som que acabara de emitir, já de olhos fechados, cessando sua voz e curvando-se sobre meu corpo.

Eu sorrio arrepiado, sentindo mordidas e saliva e beijos desesperados em meu ombro. Beijos em meu peito escasso. Ele permanece arfante, encolhendo-se sutilmente, voltando a ser uma unidade. Saindo de mim. Voltando a ser apenas Mu. Mu, a incógnita de olhos misteriosos. Mu, o artesão. Herdeiro e leitor de estrelas. Um carneiro de fogo, intrépido explorador de planos astrais.

Um conspirador silencioso. Alvo da minha mais plena admiração.

- Você é um péssimo Mitra – digo pesadamente, arfando. Deitado sobre essa infinidade de almofadas. Ele sorri, me encarando, e prendendo novamente os cabelos.

- Por não ter substituído o Touro como figura de iniciação? Sinto muito mas eu—

- Por não ter imolado o touro - sai como uma frase chula, uma tirada barata, ao passo que ele sorri de forma descontraída. Principalmente porque acabo soando bobo, mas não fico constrangido. E ele gosta.

Sente-se desafiado. Engatinha até seu rosto estar entre minhas pernas. Suas mãos em minhas coxas. Seu hálito em meu sexo.


	3. AQVA

**AQVA  
**_Ou Anima_

**A**inda estamos na cama. O calor ainda impera, de certa forma. Calor das velas. Dos corpos.  
Ainda suamos, ainda arfamos, ainda gememos.

Ainda, ainda, ainda. Infinita e deliciosamente ainda.

Suas mãos em meu peito auxiliam seus movimentos vagarosos. Ele sente dor, é visível. Mas não se rende; não desiste até que me tenha completamente dentro de si. Suas pernas tremem. Acompanho seu corpo esguio com a visão. Do membro ainda (ainda) rijo, até o sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto. Seus olhos fechados denunciam algum êxtase.

Não é nossa primeira vez desse modo. Logo, Mu sabe como me conduzir.  
Infimamente, brinco - comigo mesmo - que o prazer que me proporciona seja mais efetivo como alterador de estado de consciência do que as ervas e chás que ele usa em seus rituais.

Descubro outras vias existenciais toda vez que meu - por que não? - amante me conduz ao êxtase. Cada vez que me pego fluindo, preenchendo-o de mim.

Adormeço por dentro.

Desperto com os olhos amendoados me acarando com um apelo pouco usual. Uma carência gritante e muda. Um inferno de água sem haver choro.  
Nossos diálogos, em suma, se desenvolvem em grego. E assim seria, como de costume, se ele não me surpreendesse.

Um única frase em português carregado de tantos sotaques.

Tantas coisas Mu disse. Tantas sobre tramas e conspirações. Tantas em grego.

Fazendo uso da sombra que seu corpo projeta sobre meu rosto, de olhos arregalados me retive a escutar "vou sentir saudade" ecoando em minha cabeça.


	4. TERRA

**TERRA**  
_Incognita_

**M**inhas malas estão prontas, mas tenho convicção de que não estou.  
A volta de Jamiel para a Grécia me remete a um sem-número de alegorias. A mais óbvia e inegável é a de que deixo para trás o espiritual. Esse é meu regresso ao mundo material.

Deixo aqui sentimentos e desprendimentos que lá não me serão permitidos.  
Esse é o atestado de que morre aqui um Eu Superior. Uma morte trágica. Porque a perfídia do Santuário me afogará, e as conspirações tornarão a me tragar.

É um mundo novo de novo, porque agora vejo com outros olhos. E é provável que a cada renovo interno, novo céu e novo inferno hão de se forjar.

Mu me proibiu de adentrar seu ateliê nas próximas 13 horas. Disse que a consagração das armaduras que acabara de reparar só pode ser feita nesse horário, enquanto a influência dos astros é adequada. Eu não entendo. Mas Mu forja uma paciência admirável para com o mundo, quase como se negasse sua natureza ariana.

É um Mitra exemplar em seu dever de iniciação.

Aqui, nessa torre, deixo minha admiração a quem mais me ensinou sobre a Verdadeira Vontade.

Que os ventos brandos carreguem meus medos, porque ventos de tempestade anunciam agitações no Santuário.

:

"Fim"

* * *

**"_AH, MAS A ESTRELA LUCIFÉRICA TEM O ESPÍRITO/EU SUPERIOR TAMBÉM_"**  
Então, pensando nisso, eu deixo o presenteado encarregado da quintessência dessa parada.  
Você aceita, Sr. Dr. Dark Shaka Fics, o desafio?  
Espero que tenha gostado, cara, caso tenha lido até aqui. Conta sempre comigo.  
Feliz Natal, feliz dia de Mitra (áries) responsável por imolar o Touro Primordial e assim substitui-lo nas Eras Cósmicas.  
Feliz Solis Invictus, miguxo.


End file.
